Who Cares About VETO
by BlondeSwanPrincess
Summary: Raf and Sulfus are totally in love. But they aren't meant to be with each other.  Will one of them break the silence?  Pls Read and Review


Who Cares about V.E.T.O

Raf's Pov

Since I have met him first I think there is something special about him. Have you ever been in love with somebody you would never be able to get? The picture of him makes my heart beating faster. His raven hair, his amber eyes shining like nothing else and his smile. I sometimes don't know if it's a good or a bad sign if he smiles. Whatever I need to kick his memory out of my mind!

"You will never be with him Raf!" I said to myself quietly. I shook my head and got up.

"Where are you going to?" Urie, my best friend of all called from the other side of our bedroom. Her hair was wrapped up in a yellow towel.

"I need some fresh air, it won't take long." I said not looking back. I didn't want her to know about my feelings. Sure, she's my best friend now for ages but she needn't know everything.

"Be careful my friend it's already dark outside."

"I will, Urie."

With that I flew out of the door.

Sulfus' POV

I don't know why , but there is something about the stars high up in the sky at night. They bring light into the darkness, just like her. She is a real shining person. Whenever I see her my heart (even thaugh I didn't know I have one) beats faster. The look into her sapphire blue eyes is making my knees shake. Her long blonde hair which always looks brighter then any star. And her warm smile which cathes everybody's eyes.

"Sulfus! Sulfus!" Kabale, my best friend yelled at me and shook her hand in front of my eyes.

I slowly came back on the ground of reality again.

"Yo Kabale, what's up?" I asked her as I ran my hand through my hair.

"Nothing but please stop staring into the sky like an idiot."

Cabiria my other friend walked closer. "You know they always do that in those mushy, love movies." She joked. Kabale and her started laughing hardly.

"Wait." Kabale stopped laughing "You are not in love, are you?"

Without an answer I walked to the door. I would freak out if I would stay here any longer.

"Sulfus!"

I didn't listen.

Nobody's POV

Raf walked into the garden of the school. It was dark and she got a little bit scared. She heard noises which let her body tremble. The trees looked scary. The noises got louder and louder. Raf turned around but she couldn't see anybody.

Raf's Pov

Somebody was here. Hiding in the darkness? My heart started beating faster. I could hear it. I slowly flew backwards. Suddenly I felt something on my back.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as the figure covered my moulth I thought I was going to die.

"Shhhh!" I heard him say. Wait! That, that voice! That warm voice.

Then he let go of me. I heard him laugh.

"Sulfus?"

"You should have seen your face." , he laughed.

"That isn't funny! You scared the hell out of me." I said while I glared at him confused.

Sulfus' POV

I saw in her face that she didn't think it was funny. I was going too far.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, Raf." Raf, the sound of her name is so good.

"Never mind, what are you doing out here?" She asked.

"Well, I could ask you the same thing. But it's good to meet you I need to talk to you." I began shy.

"Funny, I was going to say the same." She smiled at the ground.

"Listen Raf" I started but my words faded "I..I…I have this strange feeling since we met."

She stared at me in a strange way.

"A feeling like I have to…. To protect you know what I mean?" I finished what I was trying to say so hardly.

"I think I know it. Sulfus I…I feel the same way like you do."

Raf's POV

Felt his hand on the back of my head, slowly pushing me towards his face.

"No, Sulfus!"

He stopped a few inches away from my face staring into my eyes. I really wanted to kiss him, but this wouldn't be okay.

"Did, did I do something wrong?" He asked.

He was so near that I could feel his breath. It was warm, usually he was cold but this time he wasn't.

"No, but think about the V.E.T.O." I said sadly.

If I would let him kiss me it would mean the apocalypse.

"Who cares about V.E.T.O?" He pressed his lips against mine. Now I didn't protest. It was a warm kiss, a kiss I always dreamed of.


End file.
